<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valeria King And The Hogwarts Records by WriterMobster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159043">Valeria King And The Hogwarts Records</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster'>WriterMobster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valeria King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon - Book &amp; Movie Combination, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff &amp; Ravenclaw Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw &amp; Slytherin Inter-House Friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Valeria King's first year at Hogwarts. Like every new student that enters Hogwarts, Valeria is eager to learn all she can and be the best student she can be. While at Hogwarts the hallways are filled with whispers of her parents, who died in the First Wizarding War when Valeria was only one year old. Hearing the whispers and rumors, Valeria curious to know if there is any truth to the whispers and rumors she starts to search into her parents, her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valeria King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2268500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valeria King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As everyone in the wizarding world got up for the day enjoying the peace since the dark lord’s defeat the sun shined bright for them. In Wiltshire on the street next to Malfoy Manor is King Manor, it was home to wealthy Wizard Sebastian King and Emilia King. The manor is home to their 10-year-old daughter Valeria King and her uncle, Sebastian's brother. Silas King.</p><p>In the manor, the sun shined into the bedroom with black and white painted walls with pale pink designs. Along the walls hung different paintings in gold, white, black, and pale pink on the room’s ceilings was a wallpaper that was black with white and pale pink roses. In the middle of the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier.</p><p>The right wall of the room has a white chester drawer that has photos of the owner room’s occupant and her only two friends on top of the drawers. There was a door on the wall that led to the closet, a full-length mirror with a black frame leaning against the wall. Lastly was a vanity in the corner with a mini mirror on top.</p><p>Along the left wall were two black bookshelves that were filled to top with books of all genres. There was a white satin couch with pale pink and black pillows, there were chairs to match the couch and in the middle of the seats was a glass coffee table. In the corner of the area was a pale pink metal lamp. Next to the area was a black desk that had photos of the same two friends. There was also a door that led to the bathroom.</p><p>On the front wall was a huge fireplace that had a bare mantle in front of the fireplace was another couch in the same satin white in the middle of the fixture and the couch was another glass table. Across the room on the back wall was a king-size bed with the sheets and pillows to match the colors around the room. On each side were bedside tables with little lamps on them. The sun shined into the room from the many windows, the sun hit almost everything but the person sleeping in the bed who began to wake up.</p><p>Sitting up the girl in the bed wiped her eyes yawning before crawling out of the bed walking into the bathroom to brush her hair. Looking in the mirror was 10-year-old Valeria Mercedes King still tired and dazed. The girl stands at 4’7 with straight ashy brown hair, pale blue eyes, and soft beige skin. Valeria washed up for the day closing the bathroom door she walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her she walked over to her closet dressed in tribal print leggings, a white graphic t-shirt, denim vest, and combat boots. Before going downstairs Valeria put her hair in a sleek ponytail that she taught herself.</p><p>Walking out of her room, Valeria looked down the hallway towards the master bedroom as if she were looking through the walls to see if her uncle was in his room. Valeria sighed softly and walked down the hall leading to the master bedroom which was the last room in the hall. Valeria stopped at the double doors that led to the bedroom, she did not knock or open the door, her mind wondering if her uncle was home.</p><p>Even if her uncle was home, he never paid any attention to her; the two did not speak to each other unless it was necessary. Silas never paid attention to his niece or even bothered to raise her; he gave that responsibility to the family's house-elf and Valeria herself. “ Master Silas left for the day miss Valeria,” a high squeaky voice said suddenly appearing behind the girl, Valeria looked behind her to see Linly, her family’s house-elf.</p><p>Linly looked like any other house-elf she was small with bat-like ears and large blue eyes with a thin long nose. Wearing a dark purple towel draped toga, she has been the family elf for years and loves Valeria has her own, Linly didn’t believe in the traditional ways but she feared being set free leaving Valeria alone with her uncle.</p><p>“ I kind of figured he wasn’t home,” Valeria said looking down at her shoes disappointed that once again she was alone even though she was used to being alone. Valeria wished her uncle would pay attention to her or at least acknowledge her presence. Linly looked at the child knowing what she was feeling, the house-elf took the child’s hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Even though Valeria is used to being alone, teaching herself, growing up without any parental guidance or love. Though her uncle would give her attention to lecture her and preach to her about blood purity. Something that never made sense to Valeria.</p><p>Valeria was also made an orphan at the age of one year old when the war took her parents away from her. Leaving their daughter in the care of her uncle. Valeria did not know how her parents died though when she asked her uncle on a rare night, she saw him. Silas got mad when Valeria was questioning her parents and yelled at the girl when she was seven that her parents died because of her. After that incident, she knew better than to ask more about her parents, or if what he said was true.</p><p>Valeria walked into the huge kitchen that smelled of breakfast, Linly let the child hand go and went back to the food. Valeria went to the mail that was delivered to the house sitting on a cabinet in the kitchen waiting to be opened. Upon the letters, she was looking for one letter like many other children this summer. Her Hogwarts letter, but the girl was disappointed when she did not see it in the pile of letters.</p><p>“Miss Valeria breakfast,” Linly said, walking over, placing the plate down on the table. Valeria nodded, putting the letters down, turning to sit down and eat in the usual silence.</p><p>While she was putting dishes away and cleaning the kitchen, Linly looked over to Valeria who was eating some of the food. “ Is Miss Valeria going to the Malfoy house for the day?” Linly asked the girl who nodded in response. Draco and Valeria have been friends since they could remember.</p><p>After breakfast before going over to Malfoy Manor, Valeria went back upstairs to her room to brush her teeth. Once she was done Valeria walked out of her house and went down to Malfoy Manor. She made her way to the front door but stopped to look at the albino peacocks for a few minutes. Soon enough Valeria made her way to the front door and knocked on it.</p><p>Valeria waited patiently at the front door, yawing softly as she waited, the door to the mansion soon opened, the one who opened it was Dobby the house-elf of the Malfoy. “ Oh hello, Miss Valeria” Dobby said with a smile stepping aside allowing her to walk in the house.</p><p>“Hi Dobby '' Valeria said, walking into the house she talked to the house looking around the dark house. When Dobby had to go back to work, she walked up the stairs headed to Draco’s bedroom on the second floor. She walks up to the landing; Valeria turns to the right walking into the last room on the left side in the long hallway.</p><p>Valeria walked into the room that was decorated in Slytherin green and black, she looked to the right to see the many bookshelves, black leather couches and chairs on the side of them were black side tables. There is also a black lamp in the reading area. The floor had green carpets on top of the black hardwood floors. She saw his desk by the back windows in the corner of the left wall. There was a door next to the first bookshelf that led to his bathroom.</p><p>Valeria saw Draco reading on his king-size bed positioned in the right corner along the back wall was his windows with green curtains. The right side of the wall had a huge black brick fireplace sticking out of the white walls. There were shelves of pictures, other things like plants or autographs from Quidditch players. There were two armchairs black wood with green cushions, in the middle of the sitting area was a coffee table. There was also a door that led to the boy's closet.</p><p>She closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed which was a black wood canopy bed with green curtains. The sheets were green and black, bedside tables on each side of the bed with a black lamp on Draco’s side. Valeria climbed on the other side and laid next to him closing her eyes not saying one word.</p><p>Draco looked from his book, Quidditch through the ages, saw Valeria next to him just smirk softly turn into a small smile. “ Did you come here just to nap, Valeria?” the blonde said closing his book which he has read a thousand times.</p><p>“ I was going to sleep while you were reading that again. Anyways what do you want to do, I am thinking Gobbing Stones, Exploding Snap, Wizard Chess.” Valeria said sitting up in the bed as Draco got up to put his book as she listed the suggestions they can do.</p><p>“No, those are boring, father got me a new racing broom and I want to use it,” Draco replied at the bookcase making Valeria roll her eyes knowing he would make that suggestion that's why she didn’t mention anything to do with flying.</p><p>Valeria moved on the bed looking at her friend with an uneasy look as he put on his shoes. “Draco can we please do something else, you know I hate flying,” She said hoping he would change his mind, though she knew that was very unlikely.</p><p>Draco looked over to Valeria for a minute seeing the uneasy look on her face,” How are you going to pass the flying class if you do not practice getting over this fear” He eventually said standing up ready to go outside not even thinking about another idea as he wanted her to be a confident flyer and less nervous. But the intentions came off sometimes like he does not care that she was a nervous flyer and did not like it.</p><p>Valeria pushed herself off the bed as they made their way out of the room and walked down the hall. “You got your letter to Hogwarts already?” Valeria asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.</p><p>“Of course do not be ridiculous, though father wanted me to go to Drumstrang mother wanted me closer to home. I still think that they shouldn’t allow the other sort in.” Draco said rambling on making Valeria roll her eyes and regret she even opened her mouth to ask the question. She did think Draco was a good, kind boy but his family views and beliefs got in his head annoying her greatly.</p><p>Stopping at the staircase, the pair decided to race down to the ground floor by running down the stairs. As they ran down the stairs with a close gap on who was going to win, the race was interrupted when two ran into Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy. The older man sighed looking down at the kids, “Draco, Valeria we do not run in this house. If you want to run, go outside.” Lucius said sharply looking at the two kids</p><p>“Sorry father,” Draco said after a few seconds, when Valeria did not say anything right away, he nudged her gently.</p><p>Valeria sighed and bit her tongue when she could feel herself going to say something she should not. “Sorry Mr. Malfoy,” Valeria said after Draco nudged her, the adult stared at the two for a few minutes before quietly walking back up the stairs. The children waited until he could not see them before walking down the steps since they got caught racing.</p><p>The two went out to the backyard which was huge with a garden that was made into a maze. The friends would do the maze now and then, Draco’s mother would have the design of the maze change, so they were not always doing the same one. Draco went to the closet that held the brooms by the backdoor, he grabbed his new one and the other newer one he had. He handed Valeria the newer broom they went to the middle of the yard, Draco mounted his broom and took off.</p><p>Draco hovered in the air looking to Valeria who was just mounting her broom, the blonde boy smiled softly seeing her so nervous. “Valeria you’ll be ok, one game of Shuntbumps, and we will get down.” the boy reassured her, making Valeria a little less nervous. Draco knew Valeria was nervous about flying and he was the one who taught her to fly on a broom; he was very patient with her flying and helped anyway he could.</p><p>Valeria took a breath nodding as she listened to him kicking off the ground, gripping the handle tightly. Draco smiled softly to his friend and helped her fix her grip on the broom, it took a few minutes, but Draco did not mind. The two started the game which brought a smile to Valeria’s nervous face as she relaxed on the broom. Draco allowed Valeria to win a few times and he won a few. While the purpose of the game was to knock each other off their broom, Draco modified it, so Valeria did not get nervous about being knocked off.</p><p>Walking out to the backyard was Blaise Zabini. He saw his friends flying and he was shocked to see Valeria flying. Though he knew that was Draco's doing, Blaise did not do anything; he just watched them for a few minutes. “Valeria, you're flying?” he asked, looking at the pair who were teasing each other.</p><p>The pair stopped hearing Blaise's voice, they looked down to see the dark-skinned boy looking surprised. “ Not really by choice,” Valeria said as Draco led her down to the ground the girl handed the broom back to Draco so fast the boys chuckled. She rolled her eyes at the laughter at her only two friends.</p><p>“ I’m adventurous but I cross the line at flying of any kind,” Valeria said to the boys the conversation was cut off when three others joined the trio, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Georgy Goyle. Valeria could not help but roll her eyes seeing the three, Draco saw the three and went into his gang leader personality.</p><p>Both Valeria and Blaise went onto the patio attached to sitting at a table as Draco entertained his followers. Valeria did not understand why Draco changed for the three, she knows he is sensitive, patient, perfectionist, confident, intelligent, logical, loyal, and a leader. Valeria loves the Draco who was patient with her when they were playing Shuntbumps, teaching her to fly, patient enough to teach her chess, the real side that Blaise and she know.</p><p>Though Valeria does also see his many flaws: his arrogance, views of muggle-borns which was drilled into him by his parents, his bully attitude to other kids, spoiled, acts like a brat, cunning, impulsive and can act like a bigot. Which is the side that his followers and everyone else get to see.</p><p>“ Want to play Exploding Snap?” Blaise asked as the two sat on one of the couches in front of the coffee table. Valeria nodded as Blaise took out his deck of cards as Dobby brought cold drinks out for the kids. Valeria thanked him as they started the game of Exploding Snap. Blaise met Draco and Valeria at the age of six when the three were at Diagon Alley, Blaise with his mother, Draco, and Valeria was with Draco's mother. The three became close friends very quickly and their friendship grew stronger through the years.</p><p>The two played the game in complete silence and concentration. The only thing that could break their focus was Pansy’s voice getting on their nerves or Crabbe, Goyle doing something. “ So, Blaise did you get your Hogwarts letter?” Valeria asked as their game continued.</p><p>The younger male looked from his cards to his friend who had a wondering face.” Yeah, it came last week. Why did yours come yet?” Blaise asked his friend whose expression turned worried when he gave his answer.</p><p>“ Yeah, it did not yet, I don’t know what I’m going to do if it never comes. I’m already alone most of the time” Valeria said nervously she was worried about what would happen if her only two friends left for Hogwarts and she was alone in her huge manor. Blaise knew she was worried he knew she had magical abilities so did Valeria all he could tell her was to it will be there soon.</p><p>Overhearing the conversation between the two, Pansy walked over and put her hands on her hips. “ So, Valeria first you became an orphan because your parents would rather drop dead than be with you. Now Hogwarts does not even want you, it must be sad to be you.” Pansy said trying her best to make the girl feel small. The girls always pushed each other’s buttons no matter what though most of the time Pansy is the one to start.</p><p>Valeria shook her head not saying anything, she would usually say something back to her. But hearing her thoughts out loud hurt. “ Sod off Pansy” Blaise snapped at the girl angry at the words she said about his friend. Pansy looked to Blaise, rolled her eyes, and walked over back to Draco. “ Are you ok?” Blaise asked, looking at Valeria who was quietly staring at her hands who nodded as tears filled her eyes. The boy didn't say anything else but walked over to Valeria immediately wrapped her in a hug which Valeria gladly returned. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Closing the door to her home, Valeria was met with silence and smells of food that was coming from the kitchen. The girl sighed softly walking in the kitchen, her stomach growling, Valeria saw dinner was finished and waiting to be eaten.</p><p>“Linly just finished dinner for you miss Valeria ''Linly said smiling to the young girl who nodded seeing the food. The kitchen was a huge room with white walls, but it completed the dark brown wood fixtures with white marble tops. The floors were a light-dark brown wood planks laminate flooring. Walking in the looking to the left was a counter that was white marble under it was a wine fridge, small oven both stainless steel and drawer under the oven. In the corner was a coffee station in the same stainless steel, cabinets and under the coffee station was more storage.</p><p>Along the back wall the same white marble countertops, dark brown wood fixtures, there were cabinets above the counter. The sink was stainless steel along with the double stove which had a double oven attached to it. Along the counter were also many other fixtures such as a microwave, toaster, and toaster oven. The right wall was the fridge and the pantries there was also another hallway that led to another part of the house.</p><p>In the middle of the kitchen was an Island with the same dark brown wood white marble countertop treatment. The front wall was windows, sliding doors that led to the backyard. The long kitchen table that was fit for a huge family. Next to the windows and door were built shelves that were bare but were once filled with pictures of happy memories.</p><p>Valeria looked over to the table and saw it set for three while only one place had a plate filled with the food. The other two were set for her parents, Valeria used to set the table for her and her parents thinking that they were sitting with her. Linly continued to do so for Valeria especially on holidays and the girl’s birthday. Valeria was very grateful for Linly to be her house-elf but also in a way her guardian. The house-elf made her lonely home life less lonely and cold.</p><p>Dinner was eaten in silence as Valeria picked at her food, Pansy’s words were still messing around in her head. Linly got her uncle's dinner together for him so when he returned home, he could eat. After dinner, Valeria helped Linly clean up like usual though Linly protest like normal though Valeria still helped her. “Linly did any letters come for me today?” Valeria asked as she wiped down the huge counter as the kitchen was finally clean on her end.</p><p>Linly nodded answering the girl's question as she moved on to the next task on her list of chores. “Linly put it with the other mail,” she said, making the girl rush over to the left built-in shelf where there is a bowl that her uncle Silas instructed Linly to put all the mail that came into the house. He would go through it, but Valeria would sneak a peek wondering what type of letters her uncle was getting.</p><p>Valeria flipped through the pile of mail not seeing what she was looking for but stopped seeing an envelope with green ink addressed to her. Turning the envelope over Valeria got excited seeing the Hogwarts seal on the back along with the wax seal. Valeria ripped open the letter taking out the parchment, she saw on top of her letter was the crest of the school, then Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Under the school was the name of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore along with his titles.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Ms. King,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st; we wait for your owl no later than July 31st.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Deputy Headmistress</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Valeria looked at the letter smiling happily, her thoughts were wrong and so was Pansy, Hogwarts did want her. “ I’m going to Hogwarts!” Valeria said excitedly, holding her letter looking down to the elf who gave her a happy look hearing the news.</p><p>Valeria quickly walked out of the kitchen and ran up to the third floor to her uncle’s office. She walked over to her uncle’s desk and wrote the letter that she would be attending. The girl had to write the letter as her uncle figured the school wanted the parents to write the letter. Once she was done, Valeria sealed it with the King’s wax seal and wrote the envelope out to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts.</p><p>Holding onto the letter she walked back downstairs seeing Linly was holding an owl, “Linly made sure the owl that brought the letter stayed.” Valeria nodded, smiling softly as she gave the letter to the owl and smiled as the owl moved to her arm. The girl walked out of the house with the owl looking at the animal and pet it gently. “Ok you ready?” she asked the owl who danced on her arm fluttering his wings. Valeria lifted her arm, and the owl flew off flying into the sky heading to Hogwarts.</p><p>Walking inside yawning softly she said goodnight to Linly as she climbed the stairs heading to her bedroom. Closing her door, turning the lights on, Valeria got ready for bed as she brushed her teeth, putting on her pj's the girl's mind was filled with thoughts of Hogwarts. Valeria wondered what classes she was going to have, what her house was, Draco, Blaise and her hanging out, is she going to have more friends.</p><p>The excitement soon was interrupted as thoughts of her parents starting to creep through her mind. Valerian started to wonder if her parents would have been excited, what it would have been like to go school shopping with her parents. Would the other kids make fun of her for not having parents as Pansy does? Valeria sat in her bed looking down at her fingers as tears fell from her eyes missing them a little more that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minette Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Godric Hallows, the wizarding community in the village had a different kind of peace after the war. They were somber but grateful, happy that the war is over but constantly reminded why. Every day they see the Potter’s house and the memorial statue of the family in the center of the village square. The two were constantly visited by grievers, people paying their respects to the family, leaving flowers and notes for the family.</p><p>On one of the residential streets, there is a cottage with a small wizarding family, who like many others are happy with the peace but now it did not come easily. Walking down the stairs was an 11-year-old Minette Regan Anchor, she stands at 4’7’, has deep brown eyes that match well with her ivory skin and long straight pale blonde hair. Minette has stainless steel avatar light gold prescription glasses. She was wearing a short sleeve striped shirt with an orange overall dress and tennis shoes.</p><p>The girl walked into the sitting room and saw her father, David, and his boyfriend Cole sitting on a couch. The sitting room has a dark silver cabinet on the front wall that has flowers, candles, and pictures of the family on top. Next to the cabinet was a stone fireplace that is connected to the floo network, it has candles on both sides, on the mantel were more flowers and pictures.</p><p>On the left was a grandfather clock that was in the dark sliver, next to the window on the left wall was a little ledge seat with a curtain pushed to the side over the seat. There is an ottoman in front of the seat, both in a suede white. In front of the fireplace is a couch in the same white suede material.</p><p>Behind the couch was a table with some storage in the bottom, it was in the same dark silver color, there were a few more pictures. On the wall behind was Cole’s book collection, there were three bookshelves filled with books. Next to the couch was a loveseat also facing the fireplace. On the right side in front of the cabinet on the front wall was an armchair facing the window and its placed to have a view of the whole room.</p><p>Both men were sitting in each other's arms on the couch, Cole was reading a new novel he got. Cole stands at 5’8’ he has a slim body, porcelain skin tone, brown eyes, dirty blonde. David was finishing reports for his job at the ministry before work. He has the same eyes as Minette but has black hair also Ivory skin, muscular athletic body, standing at 6’1”. The girl got her features from her mother who left them a while ago.” Morning,” Minette said, greeting the man hoping in the armchair.</p><p>The two adults looked up from what they were focusing on and looked to their daughter who was sitting in her chair swinging her legs. “ Morning honey,” David looking at his daughter pushed her glasses up with her nose.</p><p>Cole got up from his seat and kissed the girl's head loving,” Morning sweetie” he said looking at the girl before walking into their cozy kitchen. Even though Cole is not Minette’s mother he has been in her life since she was a few months old when he and David started dating. Cole became Minette's father, the man loves and adores her wouldn't trade how his life turned out for anything. He loves his boyfriend and daughter, their little family.</p><p>David, like most fathers, adored his little girl and would do anything for her, he loves the fact Cole fell for Minette and quickly adjusted his life to become a parent out of love for David and Minette. The girl growing up in a house with two dads did not think it was different, she grew up in a healthy, happy, loving house. But sadly, many kids bullied her for having no mom though Minette always thought Cole was kind of like her mom.</p><p>“ Am I going to work with dad again? I’m almost done with my book, Though I do like Newt Scamander's book can I get it” Minette asked David who chuckled while listening to his daughter. Minette, like Cole, is a bookworm and has her growing collection of books. Though Cole likes fiction, Minette likes nonfiction, and she likes facts, learning, sharing her knowledge with anyone who will listen.</p><p>Cole walked back into the room not giving David time to answer, “You are and maybe. But we do have something for you.” Cole said looking to Minette smiling softly he handed her an envelope with green writing that was addressed to her. Cole sat back down watching Minette, David moved over watching Minette open the letter. He put a hand on Cole’s thigh as they watched their daughter grow excited seeing the Hogwarts crest on the back.</p><p>Minette like every child at her age lit up seeing the letter for her was from Hogwarts, she ripped the envelope open and looked at the parchment seeing the school’s crest and under it the headmaster name, Albus Dumbledore along with his titles. The main body of the letter Minette read repeatedly with a huge smile on her face.</p><p><strong><em>Dear Ms. Anchor,</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st; we wait for your owl no later than July 31st.</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Yours sincerely,</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Minerva McGonagall</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Deputy Headmistress</em></strong><br/>
</p><p>As Minette re-read the letter, Cole looked to his boyfriend leaning in his ear whispering,” You're going to send an owl to the school right?” he asked, David, nodded in response and kissed him softly.</p><p>The men waited as Minette was frozen in excitement staring at the letter, “Minette?” Cole asked seeing she did not say or do anything.</p><p>“I’M GOING TO HOGWARTS!” Minette yelled out of excitement looking at her parents smiling widely looking at her parents showing them the letter jumping from her seat too excited to sit.</p><p>Looking at the time David got up and kissed his daughter’s head, smiling softly holding her close. “Congratulations honey,” he said before leaving for work.</p><p>Cole and Minette said goodbye to David before he walked out the door, Cole looked down to the little girl who was still clutching the letter. He chuckled, kissing her head moving her to the kitchen,” Breakfast” he said finally being able to get the letter from her hand. Minette nodded and started to eat breakfast as Cole with a slight movement of his wand had the kitchen cleaned up in seconds before getting ready for work.</p><p>After breakfast and once everyone was ready, Cole and Minette walked to the store he works in Godric Hollows. It is a little bookshop that accommodates both the wizarding community and the muggle community in the village. Minette held Cole’s hand as they walked down the street, she looked up to see the statue of the Potters. The sight has a somber feeling around it, like all the other kids in the wizarding world she grew up to stories about the boy who lived. Cole stared at the statue as tears fell down his face, ‘Did you know them dad?” the 11-year-old asked.</p><p>Cole looked down at the girl who was looking at him with worry on her face, he just smiled wiping his tears. “Come on,” he said, kissing her head leading her away from the statue to the bookshop. The shop was like any other with shelves along with walls all around the shop. With signs to break sections down so customers know what they are looking for, there were reading sections along with the shop and a magical section of the store. It is hidden from muggles behind a portrait which also was hidden with many charms.</p><p>Walking in the store Cole’s boss Mr. Ruppert smiled at the duo, happy to see them. “Good morning Cole I see you brought your lovely niece.” Mr. Ruppert said. Many things make the muggle and wizarding world different, but many things make them the same. That includes having a prejudice against others who are different in any way, blood status, species, and who they fall in love with.</p><p>“Mr. Ruppert, I got my letter!” Minette said excitedly, her smile returning to the wide grin on her face. She looked up to the older, bigger, and tall man who granulated her as the group walked into the magical section of the shop. Cole walked over to the checkout counter and pulled out the book Minette was reading. The girl grabbed the book quickly and made her to her chair. Minette climbed into the dark blue armchair, getting comfortable as she opened the book started to read.</p><p>As Cole worked, he kept an eye on Minette to make sure she was ok, the shop was booming with business on both sides. Minette finished her book with Hogwarts still on her mind as she scooted off the chair, walking over the counter. Minette handed Cole the book who put it behind the counter for later. As she browsed the shelves Minette was wondering what house she would be in, what the classes are like, how hard were the teachers, what was Dumbledore like in person.</p><p>Minette ended up getting three books from her browsing. Looking over she saw a boy who was around her age flipping through a book of Ghouls. She bit her lip looking down at her feet thinking of something to say. Minette, unlike most kids her age, does not have friends, not because she was mean or cold or loves books more. She is friendly, social, and happy and tries to make friends her way. David and Cole put Minette in a muggle school that was in the village so she is used to a school setting, so she can learn and have social interaction.</p><p>“ Did you know that ghouls are cannibalistic monsters? They were human but brought the curse upon themselves by eating human flesh.” Minette said to the boy as his face twisted in disgust putting the book back walking away quickly. Minette stood there embarrassed looking down to her feet. The girl tries to make friends with knowledge and facts. It was her way to try to find something in common with others. Though most runoff or say she is wired and does not give her a chance. Minette would not call herself lonely. She has her dad’s, Mr. Ruppert, and other adults but she wanted someone around her age.</p><p>Cole saw the scene of Minette trying to make friends, he knew it was harder for her to be more comfortable with knowledge and books rather than people. He and David want their little girl to have friends and have fun not always be caught up in a book, have her life pass her by. Cole also felt awful as the other kids will not give her a chance since she may surprise them. But they both believe and hope that Minette will make friends in Hogwarts and they will always be loyal and true friends.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Walking through the front door there is a small foyer and two steps that led into the cottage. To the right was the kitchen and the left was the stairs leading to the next level of the house, also the sitting room. In the middle of the kitchen was a small island that was made of white wood and a dark brown countertop that has chairs on one side. Which matches the floor being dark brown laminated. Behind the island on the right side of the doorway to the foyer were stainless steel double ovens with white wood cabinets above. Next to the ovens was the counter that had the same dark brown marble top and white wood.</p><p>Along the counter was a coffee maker, cabinet above next was a window and the sink that was also stainless steel, cabinets, and drawers along the long counter. There were a few more cabinets, tea-making stations, a few more appliances such as a toaster, microwave, and stainless-steel stove. After the counter in its cubby was the double door fridge, hanging from the ceiling was dark steel pendant lighting.</p><p>By the back wall in the kitchen was a kitchen table that can seat six by the backdoor. The table was made of white wood and has matching chairs. Cole and Minette returned home to their cottage around five, Cole started to make dinner as Minette wrote down everything they needed to get before she left for Hogwarts.</p><p>She looked at the second page of the letter making sure she had everything on her list. Minette also set the table to help Cole as they talked, she brought up what they needed to do before school. “We have to get my schoolbooks, I have to get a wand, robes and a bookbag. There is just so much to do before the school year starts, I don’t want to be the only student without my things.”</p><p>Cole chuckled softly, shaking his head as he cooked dinner looking to the child,” I am positive that we are going to make sure that you have everything you need before you go to school.” He turned to the 11-year-old letting the pots and pans cook dinner themselves.</p><p>Looking down to her list on her parchment Minette saw one thing that needed to be done. “We need to send an owl,” Minette said, looking at Cole with wide eyes quickly going to get parchment and a quill.</p><p>“Your dad sent an owl to the school when he got to work at the Ministry,” Cole said looking back to the food making sure they weren’t burning, Minette put everything back before taking a quill dipping it in ink she crossed out sending an owl on her list.</p><p>“ I don’t know how you knew that but we still have so much to get like notebooks, quills, ink supplies I will need,” Minette said reminding Cole that they still had so much to do.</p><p>Cole flicked his wand having the pots and pans fill the plates and bowls of food looking to the girl with a small sigh. “ You can use the new trunk, new notebooks, quills, and ink that we got you on your birthday. I also know that you kept them in the trunk unused for Hogwarts.” He told her, reminding her that she had some of the supplies already.</p><p>Minette once again crossed things from her list looking at the remanding items on her list. Cole flicked his wand once more filling the glasses with something to drink. “Go wash up, your father will be home and dinner is ready,” Cole said, looking at Minette who nodded walking up the steps to do what she was told.</p><p>After a few short minutes, David apparated home walking into the front door he went to the kitchen and saw his boyfriend. The two said hello and shared a kiss as David put his things away. “Is Minette excited?” he asked walking back in the kitchen sitting at the island as Cole cleaned up.</p><p>“Yeah, and she already has a list of what she is going to need saying we need to buy everything soon,” Cole said with an amusing smile as he finished up his task, David chuckled softly sipping his drink.</p><p>David chuckled as he walked over to a bag, he brought home that was from a shop in Diagon Alley. He stopped there before coming home getting a gift for Minette, Cole watched with a curious face. David pulled from the bag was a fat ginger cat. Cole shook his head knowing it was for Minette he did not say anything against it. “I hope you got everything for a cat,” he said, making David take a double look in the bag before nodding.</p><p>Minette walked downstairs and stopped at the last step, seeing the animal in her dad's arms. “ Hi daddy, we have a cat?” She asked walking down from the last step and walked over petting the cat.</p><p>“Hi honey, well we thought you would want a pet while at Hogwarts. So, here is your cat” David said handing Minette the cat who started to purr in her arms, Minette smiled and pet her new cat.</p><p>Minette looked at the cat thinking of names for the animal as Cole heated the food upon the table, so it was hot. “I’ll name you Johnathan,” she said putting him down on the ground sitting on her new cat on the ground who laid by her feet. David and Cole looked at each other shaking their heads at the odd name.</p><p>During dinner, the family talked about different things and Minette talked about Hogwarts. It was clear that she was excited and could not wait to start her magical education. A comfortable silence fell among the family of three, as they ate their dinner. Minette pushed her glasses up her nose before talking again,” Do you think that I’ll make friends?” She asked in a small, worried tone biting her lip.</p><p>Cole and David looked at each other neither one knowing what to say or what was the right thing to say. As parents they want their daughter to make friends and seeing her lip starting to quiver like she was going to cry fearing she will not make friends broke their hearts. They know that Minette is a friendly, happy, kind, sweet girl even though she would not admit is a little alone not having a single friend her age. “Minette sweetie, you are going to make friends that's for sure at Hogwarts. You will have your adventures with your friends and the friendships will last even after Hogwarts. “Cole said, wiping the girl's tears calming her down.</p><p>Minette could not help but smile softly hearing that, that’s all she wanted a friend that liked her. “You promise?” she asked, having hope in her voice that what they say is true.</p><p>“ We promise,” David replied reassuring the girl as the night continued with the family, talking and being with each other just like every night. Though after the war family was one thing, they will not ever take for granted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diagon Alley: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into her uncle's study Valeria stood quiet in the dark large room as the man worked, not giving her the slightest attention. She looks down at her converses and black leggings playing with the hem of her grey top. “What do you want Valeria? I'm busy” Silas said, placing his papers down. </p><p>Looking up to her uncle’s dead brown eyes Valeria took a breath as she tried to find the right words to say to the older man. Silas has long dark brown hair that is tied back, he stood tall at 6’1, the same soft beige skin as his niece dressed in all black peeking out his right sleeve is his Azkaban prisoner number tattooed on his arm, along with dead brown eyes. Silas also has a very short temper that scared Valeria more than anything she often feared if he would ever lay a hand on her. </p><p>“ Well um it's July 31st and I was kind of hoping we could go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. I also have a list of supplies that I need” Valeria said, holding the supply list that came with the letter she watched as her uncle gave a loud annoyed sigh. Valeria bit her lip as she watched her uncle rip open a drawer on his desk and pulled out a key. </p><p>Silas tossed the key on his desk shoving that drawer shut before going back to the papers on his desk. “I’m not going to that place or dropping you off, on the desk is the key to your parent's vault you can use that for money. You have to find your way there and home, now leave me alone.” Silas said before going back to his work Valeria grabbed the key and quietly but swiftly walked out of the office closing the door behind her. </p><p>As she walked downstairs to the main floor, she heard someone knock on the door, she knew it was either Draco or Blaise. Valeria was just a tab it faster than Linly walking to the door. Opening the door, she saw Draco standing on the other side of the door,” Hey Draco” she said smiling looking up she saw his parents looking at her.</p><p> “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” she said to his parents as she moved to the side opening the door wider for the family of three to walk into her home. </p><p>Draco stood with Valeria as she closed the door as his parents looked around the house,” You're coming with us to Diagon Alley today to get our school things.” Draco informed her. </p><p>Valeria felt a rush of relief hearing her friend say that she did not have to worry about somehow getting to Diagon Alley. Lucius walked around the house as he waited for his family and Valeria to be ready. The man looked at the halls with a small flicker of remorse and sadness seeing how bare and empty the halls are now because of Silas. Lucius quickly gained control of his emotions before anyone saw him. Narcissa also had to keep her emotions bay being inside her friend's home and remembering the couple. </p><p> “Great, my uncle gave me the key to my parents' vault'' Valeria said, showing Draco not even going to bring up what else happened between her and her uncle.</p><p> Narcissa was taken out of her thoughts and she looked at the kids smiling softly shaking her head. “You kid ready?” she asked getting everyone’s attention </p><p>“Yes, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for letting me tag along,” Valeria said looking at the adults Narcissa gave her a small smile taking Draco’s hand who took Valeria’s hand. Lucius did not say anything; he grabbed his wife’s hand and apparated the group to Diagon Alley. Draco kept his hand in Valeria’s as they walked down the alley, first stopping at Gringotts bank. Valeria looked to the huge, towering white building as she walked next to Draco keeping her grip on his hand. </p><p>The group walked up the white steps and went through the two sets of doors to walk into the beautiful bank. Valeria looked around the beautiful large marble hall, the large counters stretching along both sides of the hall where the goblins worked. At the end of the lobby was a rather large podium where another goblin works. Valeria was tugged along by Draco and as she walked up to the podium with the family, they stood watching the goblin work he never looked up to them. </p><p>Lucius sighed softly and cleared his throat to get the goblin’s attention, “Mr. Malfoy how can we help you.” The goblin said, placing his quill down looking to the wizard. </p><p>“ My family and I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault,” Lucius said looking at the Goblin giving the creature his key.  </p><p>The goblin took the key and nodded looking to Lucius before his eyes moved to Valeria who tightened her grip on Draco’s hand. “What about you?” he asked. </p><p>“I also wish to make a withdrawal” Valeria stumbled out the words handing over her key to the Goblin who took it without question. </p><p>The group was taken into the hall for the carts to be taken to their vaults. The Malfoys and Valeria were placed into two separate carts. As she was taken to her parent’s vault Valeria gripped the cart as it sped through the track until it stopped at a vault. “Vault 789 King’s,”  the goblin said, getting out of the cart. Valeria let out the breath she did not know she was holding out. “Lamp please,” The goblin asked, turning to her. </p><p>Hearing the goblin’s request, Valeria reached over taking the lamp in her hands and handed it over. The young witch stood onto the platform and walked over to the huge brass vault door that had the number over the door. The goblin used the key to unlock the door, as the door opened Valeria was amazed by the piles of gold in the vault. She walked into the vault beside gold there were boxes, pictures were covered by a sheet. </p><p>Valeria walked around the vault she was more interested in the boxes and the many other things that are now in the vault. She opened the first box she saw and there were many books in the box that looked like photo albums, letters, and loose pictures. Valeria wanted to look through every book, every album, book, and read every letter to feel close to her parents, have her questions answered. </p><p>Though she knew the Malfoys were waiting for her, Valeria saw a picture laying on the books flipped over on the back so she could see written Valeria 3 months. Picking up the picture the 10-year-old turned it over she saw an older woman who looked like her smiling brightly and a happy male that sort of looked like her uncle and a baby. </p><p>Valeria watched as the adults laughed and played with three months old her, Valeria started to cry watching a memory she could not remember. “Mum, Dad,” she said as if the picture version of them could hear her. Wiping her eyes, the girl sighed softly and grabbed a few bags of gold keeping the picture in her hand as she walked out of the vault. </p><p>Valeria met the Malfoy’s in the lobby of the bank, she hoped that it was not obvious that she was crying a little bit. Luckily, they did not say anything when she walked up to them, though  Draco noticed she was finally back from her vault and noticed she was off. “ Valeria and I are going to go get our robes.” He told his parents as he took his friend’s hand and led her out of the bank and down the alley to one of the many shops.</p><p>“Why were you crying?” Draco asked, looking to Valeria who did not question how he knew, the two noticed almost everything about each other. </p><p>Valeria stopped walking, pulled out the picture she took, and showed him, “In the vault were boxes and many other things. I found that in one of the boxes Dra those are my parents and me happy. I never saw a picture of my parents until now” Valeria said as Draco held the picture in his hands the boy wrapped her in a hug which Valeria gladly accepted. </p><p>The two broke the hug after a few minutes and headed into the robes shop, Madam Malkins. They walked in and saw robes of all kinds along with multiple fitting stations, Madam Malkins walked up to the kids and smiled softly. “Hello, dear’s Hogwarts first years?” Madam Malkins asked the pair. </p><p>“Yes Ma’am,” Valeria said to the older woman they were led to separate fitting areas, Valeria stood on her stool looking at her reflection and left with her thoughts some thoughts a ten-year-old shouldn’t have. She thought how the picture she found made her realize that she is alone in the world and that the happy family life every child should have is gone. </p><p>Valeria kept quiet as they measured her for robes. They had her try on a pair and started to hem the robes to fit her better. Madam looked up to the child and she saw the child was acting differently from the others she saw today. “Are you ok honey going to Hogwarts is a happy occasion, not a sad one?” Madam Malkin said, starting up a conversation between the two. </p><p>“ I was just thinking about my parents,” Valeria answered the woman who pulled her out of her thoughts. </p><p>Madam Malkin nodded as she saw many kids buying their school supplies alone because the parents were working. “Ah they're working, don’t worry they are proud of you and maybe mum will be making your favorite meal before the term starts,” Madam Malkin said as she worked on hemming the robes.</p><p>Valeria looked to the adult confused why she assumed her parents were working let alone alive. “No they are not working, my parents died in the war though I like to think they are happy and proud of me,” Valeria said, correcting the older woman who went silent hearing the truth of the girl's sadness and silence. </p><p>When Valeria was finished, she paid for her robes she walked over to where Draco was talking to a boy wearing baggy clothes, untamed black hair, and green eyes that were hidden behind his circle frame glasses. “This is Valeria, she's going to Hogwarts also, first-year like us” Draco informed the boy.</p><p>The boy looked to Valeria smiling wildly.” Hello” the boy said to her, happy to meet another classmate. </p><p>Valeria returned a smile to the new boy she just met,” Hello. Dra I’m done so I’m going to get my wand and everything else.” she said to her friend who nodded as he was still being hemmed and trying on robes. </p><p>“Ok let's meet at Flourish and Blotts,” Draco said looking at Valeria who nodded agreeing she said goodbye to the other boy before leaving. She walked down the alley looking for the wand shop. </p><p>Valeria stopped standing in front of the shop smiling softly seeing the words, Ollivander’s wand shop, the girl walked to the door upon entering the shop there was a family ahead of her. Valeria stood waiting quietly, she looked around seeing the shelves filled with countless wands. Valeria was amazed she did not think there could be so many. “You here for your wand dear?” A male voice asked, ripping her from her thoughts.</p><p>Valeria looked to the older man she can assume was Ollivander himself, she smiled brightly nodded waking up to the counter seeing the family before left. Ollivander looked at the child on the other side of his counter with wonder as she reminded him of two children, he met many years ago. “What's your name?” The wander maker asked with wonder. </p><p>“ Valeria King” The ten-year-old answered and watched as his expression changed from wonder to surprise and his eyes showed fear. </p><p>Ollivander struggled to find the next words as his mind raced to see the child of two adults that many feared. “Sebastian and Emilia’s daughter?” he asked, wanting to confirm his thoughts. Ollivander’s stomach dropped as he watched the girl nod answering his question.</p><p>Silence fell between the pair for a few minutes before the older man cleared his throat turning back to the shelves that held the many wands. He shuffled back looking at the many boxes. His eyes darted between the different boxes wondering which one would be a good match.  “Maybe this one?” Ollivander said pulling out a box from the shelf turned back to the child and shuffled back to the counter.  </p><p>Ollivander handed the wand over to the girl who gripped as a few seconds of nothing happened. Valeria gave a small wave of the wand she heard a crash of a shelf of wands collapsing, Valeria didn’t say anything and placed the wand back down,” No not that one” Ollivander said, turning back to his wands looking for another option. </p><p>Shuffling back to the counter Ollivander handed her the wand and Valeria once more flicked the wand making the nearby clock blow up. Valeria jumped looking at the clock parts with wide eyes putting the wand back down. “No worries we will find your wand, your parents also took a while when they came into my shop for their first wands,” Ollivander explained walking back to the wands taking his time. </p><p>“You remember my parents? Can you remember their wands at all?” Valeria asked quickly, looking at the man wanting to learn about her parents' wands and finally learn something about her parents.</p><p>“ I remember every wand I sold; your mother’s wand was an English Oak with a unicorn hair core 10 inches. Your father’s wand was a Larch wood with a dragon heartstring core 12 inches. Your parents showed some powerful yet horrible magic with those wands but great magic.” Ollivander explained to the child before turning back to the wands picking a few that might fit the young witch better. Valeria stood there waiting quietly as she processed what Ollivander said which only created more questions than Valeria had. </p><p> Ollivander shuffled back to his spot behind the counter in front of Valeria. Looking at the different options Ollivander grabbed a wand that was made of dense jet-black wood. He handed the wand over to the girl, Valeria felt something like a connection to the jet-black wand as the lights started to flicker in the shop. “ I believe Ms., King we found your wand. Ebony wood dragon heartstring core 11 inches” Ollivander said as Valeria handed the wand over as Ollivander packaged it up in the box telling her the price. </p><p>Valeria handed him the money looking at the man,” Is that a good wand?” she asked, watching him. </p><p>“Ebony wands are most happy in the hands of those with the courage to be themselves and comfortable to be an outsider but also strict to their beliefs no matter what. I expect you will do powerful and great things with this wand Ms. King. ”Ollivander said handing the wand over to the child who took it from him nodding softly waking out of the shop not sure what he could mean by that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diagon Alley: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the wand shop closed behind her, Valeria walked along the busy small street thinking of what Ollivander said about her parents. What kind of magic did they produce to be both powerful and horrible? Why did he seem horrified learning her name? As the questions ran around her mind with no sign of stopping Valeria found herself in front of Flourish and Blotts. Walking inside the store Valeria saw books stacked up to the ceiling on both floors. </p><p>Flourish and Blottts was packed with regular customers looking for books and students with their families looking for textbooks. Valeria gripped her bags and school list making her way through the crowd looking for the books for each of her classes. Looking at the different textbooks she found some that fascinated her; the text did scream that this was for older students by how advanced it was.</p><p>Walking around the shop Valeria held her books looking for a few new books she did not have. Setting the pile on the floor by her feet she grabbed a book with a dark red hardcover and read the first few pages of the first chapter. “That’s an interesting one chapter twelve is when it gets really good.” A voice stated next to Valeria. </p><p>Valeria looked to where the voice came from on her right and saw Minette next to her looking down to her feet. “Chapter twelve then I have to get it,” Valeria said looking down to the book and back to Minette.</p><p>Minette smiled softly looking at Valeria who gave her a friendly smile still standing there next to Minette.” You’ll like it, I’m Minette Anchor by the way.” She said to the other girl on her toes hoping that she made a friend. </p><p>“I’m Valeria King,” Valeria responded as they started to bond over the book which moved on to their excitement for Hogwarts, Quidditch, and everything in between. The two were sitting in a corner giggling, talking no one paid them any mind or even noticed the two Hogwarts students.  </p><p>The conversation between the two was stopped when they saw Draco walking over to them, “Val time to go.” he said, not even noticing Minette who lost her smile and looked down to her feet playing with her fingers. </p><p>“Draco don't be rude, this is Minette, she's going to Hogwarts too,” Valeria said bringing Draco down a peg or two something she had to do regularly. The two are used to it by now because Valeria is reminding Draco of something every day. Sometimes it does not do anything while other times it does.</p><p>Looking down to the other girl on the floor he gave her a forced smile before turning back to Valeria. “Now Valeria you probably still have to pay. Plus, we have to go.” Draco said, taking a stack and walking away leaving the girls alone but not too far. </p><p>“Sorry about him, Draco is nicer…. well, no he is rude sometimes…...all the time. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Minette. I will see you on the train we can sit together. “Valeria said, picking up the stack looking to Minette for an answer which was a happy nod before Valeria turned and walked over to Draco so she could pay.</p><p>The two walked out with her books paid and met up with parents who were waiting and growing impatient. Once the bags were secured the family appeared back on their street that was when Draco invited her for dinner which Valeria accepted. But first Valeria had to stop at her house to drop everything she bought off and packed them away for safekeeping, even though she knows she will be reading her new books. </p><p>Once she told Linly that she was going to the Malfoys for dinner, Valeria swiftly made her way across the sidewalks and ran up to the Malfoy Manor. She knocked on the front door and it did not take long for Dobby to open the door; Valeria made the familiar trip up to Draco’s room. Walking inside she found Draco sitting on the leather couch in front of the coffee table by the bookshelves, Valeria closed the door and walked over to the couch sat next to him.</p><p>“You know you could have been nicer at the bookstore; I was making a friend and you didn’t even say hi to her,” Valeria said staring at Draco who was flipping through the pages of Which Broomsticks? </p><p> Draco sighed softly looking at the girl shaking his head,” I was nice, and you already have friends.” He said looking back to his magazine flipping another page not paying to the dirty look that Valeria was giving him. </p><p>“I have two friends, you and Blaise. Believe it or not, I want a friend who is a girl, and before you say it. I hate Pansy and she hates me.” Valeria snapped, catching the boy's attention who took a breath putting his magazine down on the table in front of them. </p><p>Draco saw he hurt his friend by his behavior, but it was always Valeria who could change his actions, make his attitude to others change, or treat others like humans. The boy had a soft spot for the girl on the couch and that was no secret. “I’m sorry Val when I see her again, I will properly introduce myself to your friend,” he promised. </p><p>Valeria studied the boy's face for a minute or two before deciding to believe him, once she did, she dropped the subject. But that did not stop Draco from ranting for twenty minutes about the boy they met at Madam Malkin’s. “Draco you're a jerk, talking about surnames, the other sort as you call muggle-borns, bragging about your parents buying your things. Not to mention you insulted his friend. This is what I am talking about. Our family's beliefs are getting into your head, believing you are this special person and above everyone because you are a Malfoy and a pureblood. You insult and don’t like anyone who isn't the same as you like me, I’m a half-blood with deep pureblood accessory and part of the twenty-eight as my uncle likes to remind me.” Valeria ranted angrily and annoyed at the older blonde boy who was just sitting there on the couch watching her pacing a hole in his floor. </p><p>Draco just watched Valeria not fazed by her rant, but he knew Valeria wanted him to be nicer to people all the time. “I like you though, you're my best friend,” Draco said to her.</p><p>Valeria shook her head smiling softly knowing he wanted her to get off-topic. “I like you too, you're my best friend also,” Valeria said, shaking her head letting it go even though she did not want to.</p><p>The friends sat together on the couch quietly, Valeria’s mind went back to the wand shop. She started to tell Draco about what Ollivander said about her wand but also what he said about her parents. Draco sat there looking at Valeria not saying anything he knew the girl did not know anything about her family, only the things that her uncle told her. Such as their family’s history, her blood status, and different things that her uncle thought was necessary.</p><p>Draco looked at his friend not saying anything at first sighing softly,” You alright?” he asked, only getting a shrug in return. </p><p>“I wish that someone will just tell me all about them or what happened or how they died. My uncle will not answer my questions even though I asked multiple times. He is the reason I did not even know what they looked like until today. There is so much I want to know, and I do not know why no one will just tell me.” Valeria said, showing her frustrations that she had for a while now. Draco did not know what to say. He did not know much about her parents even though he would not say anything but whenever his parents saw Valeria, they would get sad but quickly cover their emotions.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Minette walked into her home with her dads all tired from their day of shopping. Though that night was filled with packing and tears mostly from Cole as the family started to get Minette’s things ready for Hogwarts. As they packed her trunk and bookbag, Minette was excitedly telling them about Valeria. The two listened happily that Minette made a friend and could see that she was excited that she finally had one.</p><p>“What’s her name honey?” David asked, grabbing a few packages from her bed, and opened them a little bit to see what they are.</p><p>Minette looked up from her trunk placing some of her school supplies inside, “Valeria King was going together on the train.” She said, grabbing a few more things and her attention back on packing the trunk. David’s face went from a supportive smile to anger just by hearing the last name, King. Just like the Potter, Black, Malfoy, and many others, King gets a reaction out of almost everyone in the Wizarding World: fear, anger, or both.</p><p>Cole looked to David giving him a hard look not to say anything not wanting to ruin Minette’s good mood. David saw the look that Cole was giving him shaking his head as the anger filled up in him. “My wand is pearwood and unicorn hair daddy, Mr. Ollivander said it's for the warm-hearted, generous, and wise,” Minette said, taking the two attention back and breaking the growing tension.</p><p>David smiled softly looking at his daughter as she excitedly talked about her wand, Cole and David watched their daughter ramble as she continued to pack her things up for school. “That's great honey,” David said as Cole started to cry once more as Minette continued to bounce around the room and continue to pack her things. </p><p>Soon enough it was time to start making dinner, Cole headed downstairs to the kitchen wiping his eyes as he started their dinner. David walked down into the kitchen after a while he was going to say something about his daughter being friends with a King, but he did not say anything, hearing Cole sniffling. “Cole it's ok she's only going into her first year,” David said, hugging his boyfriend's waist.</p><p>“I know but one day it's her first day of school. Next thing we know she graduated, has a boyfriend or girlfriend, a job, her own life, and kids.” Cole said as he washed his hands before going to chop vegetables. </p><p>Davis sighed he knows how Cole feels, he remembers the day when Minette was born, one of the most important days of his life. Now his baby was off to her first year it was scary and knew that meant his baby girl is growing up faster than he wants. “I know she’s growing up but that won’t happen for years, babe. Minette is right upstairs packing and repacking her trunk excited for school,” he said moving his arms leaning on the counter watching Cole cook. </p><p>Cole nodded softly with a flick of his wand he had dinner done in a snap, he knew what he was talking about will not happen for years. But deep down he wanted to keep their girl young and innocent forever though that is not possible. “Set the table” David nodded and with a lazy flick he had the dishes set themselves making Cole roll his eyes as he placed the food on the table.</p><p>When they were ready to eat, Minetet came bouncing down the stairs for dinner. The two talked about the different classes, Hogwarts, the teacher almost everything that Minette was going to experience while keeping some a secret like the sorting and the many secrets that the school has. Minette the whole time had an excited look on her face while trying to eat. She could not wait like all the new first years to go to Hogwarts and learn all they can about magic.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Around nine, Valeria sneaked into her house only to be met with Linly holding her arms whimpering, looking down to the floor walking from the library into the kitchen. She knew just by the way Linly was acting her uncle was home. Sighing softly Valeria followed the house-elf into the kitchen. The girl saw Linly cleaning the kitchen as her uncle read the Daily Profit. </p><p>Valeria stood in front of the table not saying a word waiting for her uncle to notice her. “Did you buy everything you need?” Silas said his eyes still glued to the article in the newspaper as he addressed his niece. </p><p>“Yes,” Valeria answered him, keeping her answer short and sweet. </p><p>Silas flicked his paper down to look at his niece not giving her the slightest bit of emotion, but he also did not care. “Linly informed me you didn’t have dinner and don’t think about getting Linly to make you anything,” he ordered his eyes flashing over to the house-elf who nodded in response, taking his plate away.</p><p>“I was at Draco’s, I had dinner with him and his parents,” Valeria responded trying to keep her emotions calm, not wanting to anger her uncle who was the most unpredictable man when he was angry. Valeria was not surprised that he did not even notice she was gone since they barely saw each other. He only knew that she missed dinner by asking Linly, who looked like she got a beating from him. </p><p>Silas flicked his hand telling Valeria she could leave his sight as he moved back to the paper and his thoughts. Valeria was about to leave but she did not; she stayed in the kitchen looking at the man who was her guardian for as long as she could remember. “What happened to my parents? How did they die?” she asked? </p><p>Linly gasped, dropping a pan to the ground as Silas quickly moved the paper away from his face once more staring at the ten-year-old. The pan made a loud crash sound when it contacted the floor, but the uncle and niece stared at each other. “You don’t need to know Valeria, go to bed,” he said with a sting in his voice, but Valeria did not move from her spot. </p><p>She did not know why but Valeria stood her ground which only angered her uncle more. “I deserve to know what happened. I deserve to know why they died, why everyone in Diagon Alley looked at me with fear when they heard my name, why I know nothing about them, why I do not even know what they looked like! They were my parents, and I didn’t even know what kind of wand they had until Mr. Ollivander told me today!” Valeria said to her uncle who slammed the Daily Profit onto the table getting up from his seat looking at his niece. She hid the photo of her parents in her sleeve not sure what her uncle will do. </p><p>Valeria wanted to run from him, but she wanted her questions answered finally. Silas walked to his niece shaking with anger, he did not like the questions about his brother and sister. Silas stood over the child looking at her,” Your parents angered the wrong person too many times which resulted in them losing their lives” he snapped. </p><p>“Who did they anger? Him?” Valeria pressed not caring how far she pushed her uncle she wanted answers. Silas glared at the girl when she brought up the dark lord by just saying, him. </p><p>Silas looked over to Linly and slapped her across the face, tossing her across the room. Valeria stood there horrified not able to move,” not so outspoken now huh. I have said time and time again you will not ask any questions about your parents! If you ask me about them one more time who knows what will happen to Linly.” </p><p>Valeria looked at her uncle terrified she nodded as he walked out of the kitchen, Valeria took a breath trying to calm herself. Lily's whimpers filled the room, Valeria turned to the elf and walked over to the elf helping her up. “I’m sorry Linly I’m so sorry,” she repeated helping her up from the floor shocked by his actions but also incredibly terrified of Silas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On Our Way To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks went by slowly for Valeria, her 11th birthday went by like every other day no cake, no party, no presents. Linly did try to make the girl's birthday special but it was something she was used to, there are times Valeria would even forget her birthday until Linly would remind her. Both Draco and Blaise were on vacation leaving Valeria to find her ways to entertain herself.</p><p>Today is the day, she was leaving for Hogwarts, leaving her uncle and the quiet empty house. Valeria was excited but she was leaving Linly, which worried Valeria because of her uncle and his temper. Closing her trunk after checking it for the fourth time, Valeria looked at her packed trunk and bags ready to go in her bedroom as a smile of excitement grew on her face.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pale pink book on her couch, she reached over and grabbed the book to see it was a scrapbook. On the front was a baby picture of Valeria and the title in gold letters, Valeria Our Princess.</p><p>Valeria sat on the couch with the book and started flipping through the pages of pictures. She saw pictures of her parents when her mother was pregnant with her and pictures of the family together. Valeria watched the pictures come to life and smiled seeing her parents' picture forms playing out the scene.</p><p>Turning the page of her scrapbook there was a letter tucked away, placing the scrapbook down she grabbed the letter opening it seeing her mother’s handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Our Dearest Valeria,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Today is the day that many children like you have been waiting for, Hogwarts. We know you must be excited and worried about your house, what friends you are going to make and what kind of witch you will be. You, our darling has your future ahead of you and we know Hogwarts will be an amazing adventure for you like it was for us. From the night you were born we knew you are going to do wonderful things and grow up to be a powerful witch.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We know you must be upset that I and your father are not there to be with you. But remember that we are always with you and you, our darling daughter are never on your own. While at school you may learn and hear things about us but remember that we love you. We made many mistakes and did not see them until you were brought into our lives.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We love you so much and everything we did was for you, one day you will understand what we are about to say. Remember who you are, decide what side you truly belong on, never run from the fight, stand your ground and be the woman you want to be. Live each day like it is your last as we do not know when our times are up and do not leave the world with regret.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We will be together one day, and we will always be with you.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Love forever and always,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mom and Dad.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Valeria re-read the letter so many times looking for a clue to find anything that might tell her what they meant or how they died. Valeria took a breath putting the letter back in her book knowing she had to get ready for the train. The girl threw on her shoes and put her hair back in a ponytail, she and Linly brought down her things from her bedroom to the foyer.</p><p>Looking at the clock on the wall she had time before the train but needed to get her uncle to take her to the station. The girl tucked the scrapbook in the trunk, so her uncle did not see it before heading back up the steps to the third floor. Walking down the hall she walked into the office and did not see her uncle anywhere. Valeria closed the door and walked over to her uncle's desk climbing onto the chair she opened a drawer looking for something about her parents.</p><p>Her search was cut short by footsteps echoing down the hall, Valeria knew by the heavy fast steps it was her uncle. Valeria closed the drawer and quickly got off the chair making sure everything was in its right spot. The girl made her way to the door opening it slightly. She looked right then left before stepping out, closing the door quietly.</p><p>Valeria waited at the door of his office acting as if she has been waiting for a while. Silas walked down the hall and stopped in front of his niece looking down at her with an annoyed expression. “What do you want Valeria?” Silas asked impatiently.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could take me to King’s Cross since today is the day I leave for Hogwarts,” Valeria asked her uncle looking down to her shoes, unable to look at the man since that night where she made him so angry, he hit Linly.</p><p>“Fine but come with me first we must discuss something before we go,” Silas said opening the door to his office, walking inside Valeria followed behind him not saying one word. “Sit,” Silas ordered, sitting down behind his desk.</p><p>Valeria sat in one of the black leather seats watching her uncle hoping he did not know about her being in here a few minutes earlier. “While at Hogwarts you will be with the other sort and you need to remember that you come from your mother’s pureblood family and the Kings. We do not talk with the other kind mud bloods, and as a King, you have a duty to your heritage, hold the pureblood standards, and be sorted into Slytherin.” Silas lectured her.</p><p>Listening to her uncle, it sounded like Draco and everyone in her life. It just made her wonder why they viewed themselves as superior to someone who is magical but does not have a family tree of wizards or witches. “Pansy told me that my father, you, and I are half-bloods and that the Kings haven’t been purebloods in centuries, but everyone ignores it. Why do I have to uphold standards and heritage that don't mean anything anymore?” Valeria challenged her uncle.</p><p>Silas took a breath before he did something to his niece, he had short patience when it came to Valeria and she tends to push the little patience he has. “Despite what a stupid list says we Kings have been one of the oldest wizarding families. People treat us with the respect that our name is entitled to. You are a pureblood witch coming from the Kings and your mother's family despite what the list says. You will remember that and will uphold the standard and heritage, do not forget that.” Silas snapped ending the conversation.</p><p>Valeria wanted to ask more questions such as why does he think that? Why does he still think that the Kings are purebloods? Every question she has about her mother’s family. But knew better than to say anything, Valeria just nodded not saying a word, “Get out I’ll be downstairs in a few minutes be ready.” Silas said dismissing her before moving his attention</p><p>The girl quickly walked out of the office and back downstairs she checked her things once more. Valeria sat down on the trunk and waited for her uncle; time went by slowly as she waited for her uncle. Silas soon enough made his way down to the foyer, Valeria jumped to her feet and stood by her things.</p><p>Silas took her luggage and her shoulder apparated them to Kings Cross Station, he left her alone in front of the station not evening saying goodbye or telling her how to get on the platform. Valeria also did not even say goodbye to her uncle knowing he will not care. She grabbed a trolley, slowly got her things on the trolley. As the station was buzzing with people, not one person stopped to help the 11-year-old.</p><p>Once her things were packed on the trolley, she pulled the golden ticket out of her pocket and pushed the trolley into the station. As Valeria passed each platform marker, she was looking for 9 ¾. She passed nine and ten the next markers she saw 11 and 12, Valeria stopped confused, and looked behind her, “Huh” she said to herself.</p><p>Valeria placed her hands on her hips, annoyed she did not ask her uncle hot to get on the platform. Valeria turned around and walked up to the wall. She pushed the trolley against the wall. It disappeared into the wall; Valeria stared at the wall looking around to see if anyone saw that but everyone around acted like they did not.</p><p>“Of course, the entrance is through there duh Valeria,” Valeria said to herself not sure if she should just walk through or run. Valeria shrugged and just ran up to the wall and ran to the other side. She saw her trolley waiting for her, grabbing the trolley she pushed it over the huge crowd of people. Valeria looked to her left and saw the red steam train, Hogwarts Express.</p><p>Valeria stared at the train amazed for a few minutes before moving towards looking for somewhere to put her things. As she moved through the huge crowd Valeria was looking for Draco, Blaise even her new friend Minette but could not find them all she saw were families. Watching the parents hug their children and families talking Valeria could not help but feel jealous and alone.</p><p>She climbed onto the train dragging her trunk behind her looking for a compartment. Soon enough Valeria found one she dragged her luggage inside opening her trunk. She grabbed her photo album from the trunk before putting it over the seats. Valeria sat alone looking at the pictures of her parents once more smiling softly imaging they were here with her.</p><p>“Valeria, can I sit with you,” A voice said, breaking Valeria’s thoughts, she looked over to the door and smiled seeing Minette walking in the compartment.</p><p>“Hey, Minette yeah sure.” Valeria said, Minette, sat down across from Valeria the two sat in comfortable silence as the train was moving away from the station “Are you excited about Hogwarts?” Valeria asked the girl with a friendly smile.</p><p>Minette nodded with a friendly smile,” I’m excited about Hogwarts, I’ve been wondering what house I’m going to be in, I've narrowed it down to either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Gryffindor and Slytherin don’t sound like me, I read all about them in Hogwarts; A History though I couldn’t find anything about how you get into the house.” Minette explained excitedly though she was still worried about talking too much and Valeria would not want to hang out with her anymore like everyone else.</p><p>“I read it already and after reading the houses I’m not sure, but my uncle wants me to be in Slytherin,” Valeria responded, their conversation flowed easily between them jumping from topic to topic, they got to know each other talking about their favorite Quidditch team, favorite book, color.</p><p>When the candy car came around the girls grabbed money buying a handful of different sweets. The train ride was fun. There was a never quiet moment between the two girls, “If we are not in the same house, you think we will still be friends?” Minette asked worried she was going to lose the only friend she has.</p><p>Valeria nodded right away not even thinking about it, “yeah we’ll still be friends.” she reassured the other girl handing her a sugar quill.</p><p>Their compartment door was opened looking over to the doorway the two girls saw Draco standing there with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. “There you are I’ve been looking for you Val,” Draco said waking into the compartment walking over to Valeria’s candy taking a pumpkin pastry in his hand.</p><p>“Well, you found me, what’s going on,” Valeria said looking to Draco and over to his goons who were standing at the door almost like bodyguards.</p><p>Draco ate the pastry looking over. He saw Minette and recognized her from the bookstore at Diagon Alley. “I’m Draco Malfoy, you are?” Draco said, trying to play nice to the girl for Valeria.</p><p>Minette stared at the blonde boy and shrugged not caring for him much. “Of course, you are and I’m Minette Anchor,” She said, having some sass in her voice, Valeria held back a laugh.</p><p>Draco stared at Minette, his eyes narrowing into a glare, Minette just smiled looking down at the cards she got from her chocolate frogs. “Draco what’s up?” Valeria asked, bringing his attention back to her.</p><p>Draco looked back to Valeria with a knowing look on his face,” Harry Potter is on the train” he informed Valeria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone</p><p>I have been thinking about putting together a social media account for my A03 account for story updates, new stories, and so on. But I am having trouble deciding what platform to choose; Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr. If you could please tell me in the comments what platforms you use or your favorite to follow other authors on, it will help me so much.</p><p>Stay safe and happy reading!</p><p>WriterMobster</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you know that?” Minette asked, staring at Draco who gave her a sarcastic look before taking a seat next to Valeria.</p><p>Draco sat back in his seat shrugging and eating some of Valeria’s sweets,” It's the talk of the train that Harry Potter is here, I found his compartment while he was sitting with a Weasley kid. I offered my friendship, and he would rather be friends with Weasley rather than us” He said scoffing shaking his head.</p><p>Valeria and Minette looked at each other and back to Draco as they listened to him ranting on about Harry Potter. “We are not even in school yet and you already started to go after people,” Valeria said looking at the blonde boy next to her.</p><p>“You're surprised that Harry Potter doesn't want to be your friend because you bully the boy he was sitting with, shocker,” Minette said in a sarcastic shocking voice eating some of her candy.</p><p>Instead of allowing them to continue to argue, Valeria quickly changed the subject to something else. “We were talking about houses; you still think that you will be in Slytherin Dra?” Valeria asked.</p><p>“Of course, I will be, you know that. Slytherin is one of the best houses in the whole school. If I get Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I will just leave and knowing my father if that happens, he will make sure that I’m in Slytherin.” Draco said with his smug natural look that just made Minette want to respond.</p><p>“If you like blood purists and believe that muggle-borns should not be here then Slytherin all the way. You and your goons.” Minette shot back to Draco who glared at her Minette smirked seeing she got under his skin.</p><p>Valeria let out a small breath sitting back eating some Pink Coconut Ice, “You two be nice come on.” Minette and Draco did not say anything mean to each other for the rest of the ride, When the announcement came for students to change Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>Valeria and Minette changed into their uniforms and the nervous feeling started to set in both of their stomachs. Hogwarts Express rolled up to Hogsmeade Station, the students filed out of the train onto the platform. Minette and Valeria stayed close together as they made their way through the crowd of students.</p><p>“First Years over here don’t be shy come on!” The girls heard someone call over to them, Valeria took Minette's hand as they walked to the growing crowd of first years. They saw a large man who was over 7 feet tall with a long bread holding a lantern walking to the group of first years.</p><p>Minette and Valeria look at each other and over to the large man,” Hi Hagrid” Valeria hears the boy in front of her to the man. She looked over to the boy and saw it was the same from the shop in Diagon Alley.</p><p>“This way the boats follow me,” Hagrid said, leading them to the lake where boats were waiting for the group of first years. Across the lake, they saw the place each first year and have been waiting to see Hogwarts.</p><p>Valeria, Minette quickly made their way to a boat, as they sailed across the lake to the castle. Everyone's eyes were on the castle, taking in all its glory. The boats stopped at the edge of the lake, Hagrid led the group up to the school where they met a tall witch wearing green satin robes, black hair with a hat, and a stern facial expression.</p><p>The group stopped behind Hagrid as he talked to the witch for a few minutes before turning back around to the eager students. “First years this is Professor McGonagall” he informed the group.</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here.” Professor McGonagall looked at the group giving them a look that said follow me and when she turned on her heel walking into the school, they followed her.</p><p>Valeria looked at the amazing hall as they walked up the marble staircase. She knew they could fit hers and Draco’s manors in the entrance hall and still have room. The group followed the professor down the hall stopping in front of two large wooden doors. Behind the doors, the group could hear the voices of the rest of the school.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of the term feast will start soon after the sorting ceremony where each of you will be placed into your houses. There are four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and has produced many powerful witches and wizards. While you are here your house is going to be your family, you will sleep, eat, and attend classes with your house. During your downtimes, you will spend time in your house's common room. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule-breaking you will lose points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup. The ceremony will begin in a few minutes in front of the whole school, I suggest that you all brush yourselves up, I will be back in a few minutes.” Professor McGonagall said before disappearing behind the doors.</p><p>The first years stood alone in the hall each one quickly brushed their uniforms trying to make themselves look presentable as conversation erupted in the group. “What do you think the ceremony will be like?” Minette asked.</p><p>Valeria shrugged, shaking her head. She did not know what the ceremony could be,” There is a rumor that we will have to fight a troll.” Someone behind the girls told them.</p><p>Looking at the person behind them, Valeria saw Blaise standing there; she could not help but smile at her friend. “Blaise I highly doubt it, though it would be interesting. Minette this is Blaise Zabini. He's another friend.” Valeria introduced the two, Minette looked to Blaise and smiled but she could not say hi as her stomach did flips.</p><p>Blaise smiled at the other girl giving her a charming smile, “Hello Minette” he said, hearing her name coming from Blaise Minette could not help but blush, smiling too nervous to speak.</p><p>Draco walked over to the trio, his bodyguards following him, Minette seeing the blonde walking over. She lost her blush and the smile just glared at him. Valeria and Blaise couldn’t ‘t help but laugh at her sudden change. “You met Draco already, I'm assuming,” Blaise said, Minette, nodded in response.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue Anchor?” Draco asked in a snarky tone, Valeria looked to Draco who was standing next to her. Professor McGonagall walked back into the hall and ordered everyone to stand in two to a line, Minette, and Valeria behind them were Blaise and Draco.</p><p>As the doors opened, they filed into the Great Hall, as the school's eyes were on the new students walking up the middle aisle. The first year's eyes were up on the roof that looked like the night sky. The group stood in front of the teacher's table, Valeria saw all the teachers and stopped at the older wizard who was wearing dark robes and hats. He had a long white beard and long hair, with a twinkle in his eye sitting on a gold throne in the middle.</p><p>In front of the table was a stool with a hat, it came clear that they had to put on the hat, but Valeria was confused about how they were still going to be sorted. It was not until that hat came to life and started to sing a song that Valeria started to get it but was still confused about some things. “When I call your name, you will come up and I shall put the hat on your head. You will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall said unrolling a long parchment.</p><p>The group of first years stood in silence as the professor read the names off the list. “Anchor, Minette” Professor McGonagall called out, Valeria looked over to Minette and gave her a soft friendly smile.</p><p>Minette walked up to the stool taking a breath as the hat was placed on her head. It was quiet for a minute, but Valeria saw that Minette looked nervous and almost had a conversation with someone without talking. After a minute, the hat called out the house for Minette, “RAVENCLAW” The table for Ravenclaw clapped and called for their new member.</p><p>Valeria started to hope that she was going to be with Minette or Draco and Blaise. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor. Valeria’s heart dropped hearing the next name, “King, Valeria” the entire Great Hall burst into whispers and gasps as Valeria stepped forward. She saw the teachers and the older wizard on the throne looking at her with interest.</p><p>Valeria sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, “<em>Valeria King I was wondering when I was going to meet you. Let us see hmmm I see both of your parents in you but also something else. Hmm brave, ambitious, intelligent, hard worker, cunning, very loyal, wit, nerve, patience, help and protect others. I can sense that you value everything equally and I believe that you will succeed in any house hmm. So different from your parents and your uncle maybe</em>” The hat battled with the decision for six minutes to sort her in a house.</p><p>The girl did not know why he was taking so long. It was making her nervous,” I’m not my uncle, he's cruel and believes that someone who has more magical blood is superior, that's not true.” she told the hat</p><p><em>“Well, you are the first King to think that I know you will do great things in the same house as your family, Slytherin. But I think you will do great things somewhere else.</em>” The voice in her head stopped and the voice called out into the hall, everyone was on pins and needles. The decision shocked everyone even more,” Hufflepuff!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>